first day
by cullenluver8888
Summary: when Leighton meets Joey she doesn't really like him at first but there bond grows deeper and they end up falling in love. Just read lots of juicy details in there just read lot better than summary


Chapter one

First Day

As Leighton gets ready for class in the small town of Merna in Wyoming her best friend Audrina or as we like to call her Audy walks up. She just saw her crush of two years, Shane Ryans. Shane with his dark, blonde hair and blue eyes, tight, black shirt and blue jeans. She was like a zombie until her best friend slapped her arm.

"Hey, ow what?"Rubbing my arm.

"So what are you doing next weekend?" Audy asked.

"Oh um I don't know, why?"

"Well it's your 17th birthday and . . . Shane is staring at you don't look." Too late she already did as she did he turned and walked away. "I told you not to."

"So what not like I have a chance away." The bell rings they have to go to English lit. They first class and the only class her with Shane. He sits three seats away from her. When they got there he was sitting in her seat when she got there he got up and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Leighton what's up?"  
"Nothing. Up?"

"Yeah same here."

They were studying Wuthering Heights. They just got to the part where Heathcliffe and Catherine fall in love when Shane said "So next weekend is your birthday, right?"

"Um . . . yeah Saturday." I mumble.

"Cool so you'll be what 17."

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Um . . . I don't really know my friends usually plan things like that so ask them."

The bell rings as I gather my things Shane walk with me. We talk until we get to my next class. Shane says goodbye and then my friends are ready to ambush me in gym.

"So what did Shane what?" asked Violet.

My friends are Audrina White or Audy, Violet Sands, Sam Reeds, and Selena Snow. Audy has light brown hair and Irish green eyes. Violet has black hair with pink and purple highlights and fudge brown eyes. Sam has dark black hair and baby blue eyes. The last one of my friends which is Selena has honey blonde hair and emerald green eyes. We got blessed with 2nd bell gym then French and lunch after that. So we were together for like three straight bells.

"Nothing we just talked that's all, why?" I said.

"Well he was checking you out while you were walking away into gym that's all and he really cute too." Audy said.

"NO! He wasn't." I exclaimed.

The day went pretty fast. I was getting in my locker when Shane came up behind me and scared the crap out of me which cause me to drop my books.

"Oh sorry here." He bent down to pick up my books.

"Thanks" I mumble

As I close my locker to leave to go to meet my friends but he followed me, striking up a conversation with me.

"So what do you want?" I demand

"Nothing, why?"

"So why are talking to me?"

"Because you are fun to talk to."

"Nice try buddy boy."

"What?" he asked as I walk off.

"See ya." I called back.

When I get home and put my books away. When to the walked into the kitchen Jessica my sister was there with her boyfriend Chad Green they have been an off-on thing lately. My sister has breach blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her boyfriend Chad has also blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Chad works at this place that I have no idea where it is, but it is in construction. I have a job at my sister's diner called Jess' Diner.

"So what's up?" I asked them.

"You work tonight right?" Chad asked.

"You know I do. I work every Monday. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"See you later sis . . . Chad."

So I took my car to the diner where Jesse the cook was just coming in the store. Violet has a huge crush on Jesse. Jesse the one that Violet has a crush on has dirty blonde hair and muddy brown eyes. So 40 minutes later Chad comes in with his crew. This one guy in particular stands out he must be new. The new guy that I noticed has dark, dark brown hair and I think brown eyes.

"Hey, guys the usual or not." I asked.

"Hey Leighton this is Joey Hawks." Chad said

"Hey" I say.

"What's up?" Joey mumbles

"Hey Leighton" that was Violet

"Hey, Violet guess who's here?"

"Jesse" She whispers

I nod to her then show them to a table. They like the table in the back.

"So why is Shane here?"

"Well he followed us here then asked us questions about your birthday." Audy answers.

"He asked." I said unable to believe that he would.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you later."

Chad beckons me over."Yea"

"Can I have the check please got to get back to work?"

"Sure coming right up" So I got there check and checked on my friends. As I turned around I bumped into Joey he is hot and he looks my age too, but not my type. He does have brown eyes but they are very dark.

"Oh am so sorry."

"No. It's my fault I should have watched were I

Joey said

"Bye Joey nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too, bye Leighton."

So the day goes pretty fast. I close the store and drove home. When I got there Chad had some of his friends there. As I go to my room Joey is there looking at my pictures of my friends. Which I think is weird because I really don't know him that well.

"Hey, Joey right?"

"Yeah"

"So what are you doing in here?"

"It's a quiet place to think in the house and near the door. Then I saw your pictures, I like them.

"Thanks I guess, but I want to"

"Yeah see you in a minute."

"Sure in a minute met you out there."

So she changed into some blue skinny jeans and a white tank top. She walks out and runs into Chad who tells her where Joey is. As it turns out he on the couch watching TV. She goes to the couch and sits down by Joey they start talking. They talked about her family and his family. They talked until it was midnight.

Chapter two

Accident

As the day goes it's pretty easy. Until I met this totally gorgeous guy, but when he turns around I ran into him. When I ran into him I dropped my books and stands there an idiot because I am too shocked to realize that Joey, Joey frickin' Joey was just in my room last night. He bends down and picks up my books for me.

"Hello Leighton what a nice surprise." He says

"I didn't think you went to school here."

"Just started, actually."

"Really what grade?" I asked excited

"12th am I senior you?"

"11th, am a junior."

"Well I have to go home now if I want to go to work on time."

"What do you do?"

"Oh I like a helper with stuff, but I get paid so it's good for me, bye Leighton."

"Bye Joey"

He walks away and leaves me stunned. She walks home because she as to go to work to. She is totally shocked because he never said anything about going to school last night at my house. Later she calls her friends and tells every detail from the diner to her room to the school hallway.

"Well if you ask me I think he's a hottie." Says Audy

"Of course you do, you think anyone with brown hair or blonde is hot." I say while we were talking the doorbells rings. "Hold on there is someone here"

"Maybe its Joey" says Violet

"It's not Joey." I say this as an opening the door. I drop the phone because it was Shane not Joey at the door holding a red rose. I pick up the phone and invite Shane in.

"Guys I have to go."

"Why?"

"Because, Shane's here with a rose."

"That's great Leighton see ya later."

"Bye"

Leighton get finish getting ready for work while Shane talks about a movie and plans for next week. She nods and talks about test and school. She also talks about wants she want to do for her birthday, but nobody will let her decide. Shane drove me to work since Jessica took the car today. He got settled in a booth waiting for her to take his order. As she takes his order Chad's group comes in. Joey isn't with them which is unusual. Shane leaves and her friends come in.

"Hey was that Shane?" Violet and Audy Ask

"Yeah, he dropped me off today and we talked about some stuff."

"Hey Joey the cutie is looking at you." Violet said

"Really?" I asked excited

"Yeah he's coming over." I turn around and here he comes.

"Hey Leighton . . . Um we need the check." Joey says nervously

"Sure be right over." He walks away. "Wow he sounded nervous."

"I know." Said Selena

So Leighton goes over there and gives them their check

Then they leave.

A full week goes by and there is three days until the "party" is ready. Shane keeps giving me flowers and then Tuesday he finally asked me out to go to the movies. Shane picked me up at eight o'clock and we went to the movies and dinner. We went to the theatre in town and Bob's diner. It was really sweet of him to buy dinner and the tickets to the movie. When he drove me home, but he didn't leave me right away anyway. Also I didn't move either. So we talked about my party. As I went to get he stopped me.

"Wait"

"What?"

He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips and then I kiss him back before I get out.

"Thanks Shane I really had a good time tonight."

"Yeah, me too." Then he drove off.

He drove me home and kissed me before I left. I haven't seen Joey on a week since the diner I wonder why I feel sad. As soon as I get in the house I call Audy and we three way Violet. I tell them that we went to go to see something romance, but he wasn't watching it he was staring at something else.

"But he did kiss you right?" that was Violet who interrupted

"Of course he did" Audy says "didn't he?"

"Yes he did." I squeal and my sister Jessica comes in and asked me what was wrong. I said nothing was wrong then she walked out. I get another phone call. "It's Shane."

"Well, bye Leighton" then they hang up

"Hello" "Hey Leighton its Shane um I just calling because I mostly wanted to say hey . . . oh crap got to go my sister's home, bye."

"Bye Shane." Click. The door bell rings she goes to answer

The door she doesn't see Jessica must be at Chad's so she is on her own. She opens the door and it's Joey.

"Um is Chad or Jessica here?"

"No they at his house."

"Oh can I come in?"

"Sure why not" Okay stop cute no hot guy in the house is sweet. "Hey I know these guys who are like crushing in your friends Sam, Selena, and Audrina and Jesse say hi to Violet. He also wants to know if she is crushing on him."

"Well Violet totally likes Jesse and who likes Sam, Selena and Audy?"

"Well Brian with the bleach blonde hair and blues eyes likes Audy. Lucas who as brown hair and blue eyes likes Sam. And Camren with reddish, brownish blondish hair and hazel eyes likes"

"Selena"

"Yes how"

"Did I know, because they like them as well."

"This is great I'll tell them and you tell your friends, ok?"

"Yeah I will."

So the next day at my house I have Sam, Selena, Violet and Audy at my house. I tell them what Joey said about their crushes. They believe me because at lunch they came up to they and they talked and so there are going out with them.

"So everyone is going out with a guy, everyone but me."

"Don't say that because Shane likes you." Said Sam

"Yeah I know but I don't know about him he's great."

"Well we have to be at home by what did your mom say um … ten P.M. right?"

Yeah so you leaving" they nod "are they calling you later?"

"Well I am grounded from by cell for a week." Audy mumbles

"I'm not and he supposes to call." Sam cheers

"Well I hope Jesse calls tonight." Violet said

"Camren can't he's working tonight, but I have to get home before dark." I wave to them as they leave. It's around ten-thirty and Jessica answers the door. As Leighton puts her shirt and shorts on then puts her hair up. As she is doing this Joey walks in and back out in two seconds flat. She comes out.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"I's ok all I was doing was putting my hair up."

"You have to ruin my fun I actually thought I saw something."

"Boo- hoo so sorry for your disappointment." I laugh then he laughs.

"Look who is laughing in the hall with your little sis, Jess."

"Shut up Chad."

"Sure I'll get right in that."

"Whatever, Joey wants to go watch TV?"

"Sure"

Joey leaves around two A.M he carried me to my room. I know this because I woke up in his arms, he put me down and he hesitated like he wanted to kiss me but then he said goodnight and left. Friday there isn't school so I work at the diner. Shane comes in with his friends. We hardly talk anymore he calls sometimes maybe for five minutes at the most. Then Joey comes in with Chad's crew.

"Hey Leighton, you busy?"

"Nah earlier I was."  
"Hey Joey wants to talk to you, right Joey?" Said Chad

"Yeah I do" he says nervously

"Why?"

"Tell you later, ok"

"Sure"

So Chad leaves. I made well I n tips today there about one hour left until closing. Joey walks in and sits down at the counter.

"Um did you drive here?"

"No why?"

"Because, I need to talk to you. Privately."

"Oh am off in twenty minutes."

"Good I'll wait here."

So Joey just sits there watching me with thoughtfulness. I wonder want he wants to talk to me about. As I go to gather my things to leave Joey is talking to a waitress whose name I don't know. Leighton walks out of office to met Joey then they leave. Joey opens the door for me then we get in his car. As he drives off she asked.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um . . . I know this guy who likes you."

"Really, who? Joey please then me." I asked really excited

"Um . . . I not know his name." he said hesitantly

"Oh that's ok." I said disappointed

So they talk for a least an hour in front of her house. They talked about nothing really.

"I guess I need to go in now."

"Ok, but here." He started to give her something. Want he wanted was by her so when he got it he started to give it to her. Then when he leaned in so did I. We almost kiss but then her phone ringed.

"Sorry Joey I really have to go in and 'hello' 'Shane! Hey what's up?' " Listening "really thank you hold on ok.' Joey I have to go now but thank you for the lift." I get out and ran to my room and talk to Shane until twelve-thirty then he got off.

Chapter 3

Party

Leighton wakes up and she has a morning shift at the diner. She gets ready and drives to the diner. Everyone sings happy birthday to me. Shane comes in and eats, chats with me. Then Joey comes in alone with is unusual to me. Joey surprisly sit in my section because we almost kissed.

"Hey Joey what will it be?"

"Coffee and two pancakes thanks."

"Ok, be right back." I walk away then come back. "You need anything else?" I ask after serving Joey his food.

"Yeah I want your number . . . you know to talk."

"Sure Here" I give it to him and Joey leaves so does Shane. I leave in ten minutes anyway. As I walk out Joey is sitting on his hood of his car. "Hey"

"Leighton I have -" interrupted by Shane.

"Leighton, baby here." It's a rose then he turns me around and kisses me in front of Joey. When he stops I say.

"What was that?"

"I just miss you and your birthday gift. I will see you later bye." The look he gives Joey was cold very cold like stay away from me or someone else . . .

"Sorry about that what were you saying before?"

"Nothing important anyways. So is he your boyfriend?"

"I guess we talk on the phone sometimes."

"Has he kissed you before?"

"Yeah on our first date but that was like a week ago, but it's like he knows he as completion for something which is weird."

"You better get going to get ready for your party unless you want to hang out with me all day." He laughs

"You're not coming?" I asked disappointed

"No sorry have fun bye." He walks off

"Bye but I do hope you come." I call after him and he looks back.

I drive home my friends are already there setting up for the party. I walk in my room and find a gorgeous dress. It is red and tight there is a note saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEIGHTON'. My friends come in "He is here so get ready."

"Joeys here." I asked excited.

"No Shane." Said Audy

"Oh well I invited Joey but he won't come."

So the dress fits perfectly and Violet does my make-up and Audy does my hair. Sam saves the day by getting my red heels from my closet floor. I look in the mirror and I look good to. My hair is a flawless ponytail which is a high ponytail that is curled loosely. It looks messy and few strands out of place. My make-up is Milani lip mixer in lip fuse, Cover Girl lash exact Mascara, liquid eyeliner and light red blush, and blue eye shadow. I walk out of the room and Violet said. "Wow the guys are drooling all over the floor."

"Shut up please and no they aren't."

"Well it's not my fault that Shane took a double take at you." Says Violet. Shane walks over and hugs me but doesn't kiss me which I think he only did that because I was talking to Joey. I really do wish he will come it's my birthday.

"You look good." Shane eyed me like a piece of candy.

"Thanks."

As parties go we eat cake, opened presents Etc . . . But this is a sleepover. So parents are gone for the week but I have still have my sister with her boyfriend Chad over now so we can have guys over for the night. I try to get my friends attention, but they are with their boyfriends kissing, laughing, and dancing which I'm not doing any of that. Plus Shane bailed out early around seven p.m. He said had to go to his grandmother's house for his mother. I don't even think he likes me anymore. So I sit down and watch TV after a while I go outside for some fresh air. I just sit on the swing in my backyard. Someone approaches me.

"Just go back inside I'll be in there in a minute."

"Well. Ok if you are like that I'll go home then." A familiar voice says. I look up and see Joey In a white button up shirt and blue jeans. I feel so full of joy that I get up and ran over to hug him. "Well that is more like it." He said

"Thanks for coming."

"You like the dress and by the way you look very beautiful tonight."

"Thanks and did you buy the dress for me?" I asked, Shane didn't say I was beautiful.

"Yeah I did." The moment was so special because I haven't had a guy buy me a dress before. I stretch on my toes to kiss his cheek and then something else happens. As I pull back he pulls me in and I draw closer to kiss him on his lips. When our lips meet it like something went off. It wasn't like that with Shane, not at all. Just as we kiss Audy comes outside to where we are at and says. "Leighton Shane is here and looking for – holy crap." We pull away from each other really quick. "Leighton why you kissing Joey out there?" Audy whispers to me as we walk in.

"Well, he is very hot and he brought me this dress." I smile at Joey who smiles back.

"He brought you that and you guys aren't dating?"

"Yes"

Shane is sitting with Rosie my ex-friend she as light brown hair with blonde highlights and forest green eyes. Then Shane kisses her.

"Hey Shane" I call across the room which he looks up and say "we are though get out of my house." And flip him off then he gets off the couch.

"What?"

"You heard her Shane see ya." Joey said

"Whatever Leighton."

Shane leaves with Rosie thank god can't stand her. Joey and I go back outside in the backyard to get some piracy from everyone. We mostly talked about Shane and how he is a big jerk.

"Hey you know earlier when we were talking and Shane."

"Yeah" hoping he said what I think him going to say.

"Well since your single now will you go out with me?" he asked nervously

"Yes yes I will."

Chapter 4

Moonlight

"So you really like me since the first day we met?"

"Yeah I have been saving like crazy for that dress. And I have been here for three months working for Chad but you haven't noticed me until a week ago when we bumped into each other at school." He said

"Well I really never saw you before until Chad introduced us at the diner and I liked you since then every time I saw you he got cuter then became hot."

"It's so beautiful tonight."

"Yeah and a perfect one at that."

"So you think I'm hot?"

"Yeah I really do and would I be dating you."

"Um I guess you're right and sorry but I have to leave now I have work tomorrow in the morning so, bye." He kisses my cheek.

"Bye" After he leave I fall on the ground.

So I go to my room and drag Violet and Audy away from their boyfriends. I tell them how Joey asked me at and I dumped Shane. So we talked forever about our boyfriends and school. We made plans for Monday for the mall. We stayed up until four – thirty in the morning. We were just talking and watching movies down in my basement. When I wake up Chad was there with Jessica waiting for me to get up. As I come up stairs Jessica is holding the dress that Joey brought me for my birthday.

"What is this, Leighton?"

"Oh Joey got that for her birthday" said Chad "didn't he Leighton?"

"Yeah he did and shut up Chad." He was making kissing sounds. I stomp to my room and turn on my music up loud. My fave song is on Animals by Nickelback. Violet and Audy comes in.

"Leigh we have to go now but see you in a little bit at the diner ok."

"Sure 12?"

"Yeah 12"

I go back downstairs no one's home so I get my dress and put in a box in my closet. I check my email, text and just getting pics of my fave actors. My phone starts ringing its Shane.  
"What?" I asked with acid in my voice.

"I am so sorry for last night will you forgive?"

"Sure"

"Great so Tuesday do you want to go out?"

"No I don't."

"Why you forgive me"

"Yes I did that doesn't mean I want to go back out with you."

"Ok then" He. Just. Hang. Up. On. Me.

As I get ready to leave I figure out that I have to walk to work. So I take the bus. When I get there Violet is up against a wall kissing Jesse. I slowing back out and ran into Sam.

"Hey where is Violet?"

"In there with Jesse." I point to the kitchen.

"Oh well, Shane wants to talk to you."

"Well I don't and we broke up last night anyway and I'm working, now."

"Please will you please listen to me Leighton?"

"Sure what?" I turn around and see Joey walk in and sit down. "Hurry working here."

"Will you please give me another chance?"

"No Shane I have a new boyfriend now." I go over to Joey to see want he what's. "Hey cutie what do you want?"

"I want you and I want you now."

"Can't I'm working sorry."

"No you're not you are off in five minutes. So go get your stuff and let's go somewhere."

"Sure be right back."

I get my stuff and I and Joey leave the diner. Joey takes me to the mall."Follow me I want to show you something." Taking my hand he leads me to the back of the mall were they reconstructing part of the store. "I am working on this part right here." Taking my hand and running it along the wall. "Here let's go to a store where you want to go." I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Ok follow me this time."

"Like I would let you out of my sight." He said to me

"Good and keep up."

So we walked though out the mall. I bought some jeans and modeled them for him which he give a thumb ups for. Then we ate at the diner. This was embarrassing because Chad was there with his crew.

"Hey look, it's Joey and Leighton holding hands. So you finally asked her out, uh?" yelled Chad

"Dude shut up ok and duh." Holding up my hand.

"Finally thank god!" he said

"Wait what do you mean 'finally thank god' " I asked

"Well, Joey would never shut up about you when we were working it was intolerable that's why I introduced you two here." Chad waved his hand around.

"Really you talked about me?" I asked turning to Joey smiling because I was faltered.

"Well . . . yeah." He said turning red.

"That is really sweet Joey." Looking at him

" Hey Joey you work tomorrow." Said Trevor

"You do? I don't." I looked at him confused

"Yeah you do since you switch today."

We left and he drove me home we talked until he said he had to leave so I got out and left. I was disappointed that he didn't kiss. Tomorrow we have school so I did my homework and went to bed early. Only to get woken up by a text message. It said 'Goodnight Leighton' from Joey. I replied 'Thanks was until u woke me up and goodnight Joey'. Then he replied 'Ops, sorry Goodnight Leighton see ya tomorrow' 'Yeah goodnight Joey. I fell asleep peacefully. That night I dreamt of Joey. Joey was in my room and I pulled him on the bed and kissed him then we fell on the floor. Then I sat upright in my bed it was only dream. After I shook off the dream I got ready for school, I ate then walked outside. When I got outside Joey was there waiting on hood of his car for me.

"Hey you want to ride with me?"

"Duh!"

"So I want to meet your friends today at lunch_."_

"Don't you have a different lunch?"

"No we have the same lunch I watch you sometimes."

"Stalker! So at lunch ok see ya."

As I walk in my first class I sit in my seat with Shane three seats back. I don't look at him or speech to him. The rest of the bells go fast I tell my friends that Joey wants to meet them. So lunch is here Joey is at my locker waiting for me.

"Hey this is Audy, Violet – where is Selena and Sam?"

"Selena is behind you and Sam is at her locker." Said Audy

"So Joey Audy, Violet. Violet and Audy Joey ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

We walk into the cafeteria I get cheese fries. We sit down I totally ignore my friends and just focus on Joey. We left the cafeteria and went our separate ways. The end of the day Joey drove me home and I thanked him. I went inside to do homework then after that I went to work. It was slow for most of the night until around eight o'clock it got busy. I made very good tip money then. I got off and went home and saw that Joey called twice. So I called him back but he didn't answer then he texted me saying he was taking a shower and Wednesday he would take me home from school. So the next day I didn't see Joey but there was a note saying.

_Sorry for today _

_Had to do something_

_- Love Joey _

So I went home totally loving the note I kept it by my bed on my nightstand. So Wednesday I walked into school whistling my choir lyrics. When I got to school Joey was there by my locker.

Chapter five

Kiss me

"Are you ok?"

"Oh the eye yeah." Joey said

"Who did this?"

"Shane your ex-boyfriend got jealous of me."

"Oh my gosh I am going to kill him!"

"Don't he is not worth it and I that I look tough."

"Meet you at lunch."

"Yeah lunch."

So I avoided Shane during first bell all that I could. But he sometimes trapped me so I had to talk to him. I did my best with my three word conversations. Then the bell rings. Thank god for that. So during second bell and third I told my friends that Shane punched Joey in the eye because I picked Joey over him. In gym we played dodge ball which helped me get rid of some of my anger at Shane. So on my way to lunch I tripped my shoe and someone caught me I look up and it is Shane.

"Thanks"

"You are welcome Leighton."

So I walk over to my table without getting food. Joey is there with Cheese fries he gives me half. We talk about how Shane was magically there when I tripped. Joey gives me his locker number.

"Meet me here after choir I want to show you something after school and my car is near the senior hall. I'll wait my dear, so ok." He said laughing.

"Sure" I laughed also

"So how are classes going so far?"

"Good"

"What's wrong Leighton please tell me, you can tell me anything you want?"

"I want to hit Shane so hard across the face it hits to think about it."

"I would love to see that."

"Really"

"Yeah I would but got to run remember my locker right after choir, ok"

"Ok see you in two hours."

"Ya, bye now, just two hours."

So we get up and I get my books for my last three classes of the day. Thank god can't wait until after choir is over.

"Look who is blushing." Taunted Audy

"I am not blushing!"

"Yeah you are and I am guessing it is because of Joey or am I mistaken, look."

She holds a mirror up to my face and I was so red. I was like a tomato.

"Fine you are right ok so after choir I am meeting Joey at his locker." Blushing again  
"Oh I get it."

"Well bye class is about to start."

So math is easy, we took a test and studied for my next class which is science and I have a test in that class too. The bell rings time for science. Science was a little harder but I did it. Some of it made sense but some of it didn't but I managed to finish the test. Science is over. My last class is in the senior hall. I was walking and someone bumped me and I drop my books.

"Oh I am sorry - " I look up and it is Joey "Leighton?"

"Yeah, Joey?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Choir class is right there." I pick up my things and start to leave to go to class. "Hey I'll see you later."

"Sure bye only thirty minutes don't forget ok."

"Okay I promise I wouldn't forget."

"Good." I walk to class some people are trying out for solos "hello Selena what are we doing today?"

"Um . . . nothing we're just trying out for solos today and going over song's for the talent show."

"Really well what are we going over for the talent show what song?"

"Love story"

"I love that song so much."

"I know it is perfect for us."

"Yeah" I said

___So in choir we listen to the song Love Story over ten times then we practiced a little bit singing together. My friends think that I should try out for a solo but I don't want to. We get let out early so I have more time to get to my locker and back to Joey's. I have a least ten minutes to spare. I sing ____love story____ all the way to Joey's locker. __"We were both__young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashbacks starts."_

_"__Let me guess the new American Idol?" Joey says  
_


End file.
